The World Ends With You Cast Goes to Hogwarts
by Desertfox511
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the characters from The World Ends With You went to Hogwarts? Well, look no further! Prepare yourself for drama, laughs, and mayhem as the worlds of TWEWY and Harry Potter collide!


Have you ever wondered what would happen if the characters from The World Ends With You went to Hogwarts? Well, look no further! Prepare yourself for drama, laughs, and mayhem as the worlds of TWEWY and Harry Potter collide!

Here are the characters that I will be using and information about their lives at Hogwarts:

Neku Sakuraba: He is in Gryffindor. He is particularly good at the Patronus charm and disarming spells such as Expelliarmus. His rival is Mitsuki Konishi (the Iron Maiden). He is the leader of him and his friends. Shiki becomes sort of his girlfriend and Joshua is his best friend. He is also friends with Beat and Rhyme. His Animagus form is a chestnut stallion.

Shiki Misaki: She is in Gryffindor. She is particularly good at transfiguring objects into animals and sends them to attack her enemies or uses them to defend herself, mostly the latter. Her rival is Uzuki Yashiro. Her Animagus form is a black house cat, like her stuffed animal Mr. Mew.

Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu: He is in Gryffindor. He is particularly good at all forms of Transfiguration and also at water and ice magic. He is the most gifted wizard of his friends (and of his year, out of the Gryffindors). His rival is Sho Minamimoto. His Animagus form is a fox.

Daisukenojo "Beat" Bito: He is in Gryffindor. He prefers to fight with his fists rather than with magic and his sister Rhyme often has to help him pass his classes. The one thing he is gifted at is Herbology. His rival is Koki Kariya. His Animagus form is a grizzly bear.

Raimu "Rhyme" Bito: She is in Gryffindor. She is particularly gifted at Astronomy and music magic. She is the peacemaker between her and her friends' group and Konishi's group in Slytherin. Her Animagus form is a squirrel.

Sho Minamimoto: He is in Slytherin. He is particularly gifted at Potions and with fire magic. His rival is Joshua. He hangs out with Konishi's group but doesn't like to follow orders. He often goes off by himself and gets into a lot of mischief. He is the most gifted wizard in his "group" (and of his year, out of the Slytherins). His Animagus form is a lion.

Mitsuki Konishi (the Iron Maiden): She is in Slytherin. She is particularly gifted at spells that disable her opponents, such as Petrificus Totalus and Rictumsempra. Her rival is Neku Sakuraba. She is the leader of the group of Slytherins (Sho, Uzuki, and Kariya). Her Animagus form is a tigress.

Uzuki Yashiro: She is in Slytherin. She is particularly good at levitation charms, such as Wingardium Leviosa and Levicorpus. Her rival is Shiki Misaki. She often teams up with Kariya to mess with the Gryffindors, especially Neku and his group. Her Animagus form is a wolverine.

Koki Kariya: He is in Slytherin. He is particularly good at shield charms, such as Protego. He prefers not to fight if he doesn't have to, but if he feels like it then he is a strong opponent. His rival is Beat. His Animagus form is a golden eagle.

Mr. Hanekoma: He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Now the story begins:

Neku, Joshua, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Sho, Konishi, Uzuki, and Kariya were walking down Diagon Alley, shopping for their Hogwarts school supplies. It was a week before they would be starting their first year at Hogwarts. Even though Neku and his friends and Konishi's group were rivals, they all lived in the same orphanage and always hung out together. Their rivalries could get heated at times but they didn't hate each other, so they were now traveling around together on their Hogwarts journey. They now had all of their stuff except for their wands. They walked into Olivander's and Olivander himself appeared a moment later.

"My my. Nine of you at once. Hmmm..." he muttered. He pointed at Neku first. "Alright, you first. What's your name?" he asked.

Neku walked foward cautiously. "My name is Neku." he replied.

"Neku... well, try this wand out." he said, handing him a wand that was 11 and a half inches, birch and unicorn hair. The air around him seemed to heat up for a moment and a faint glow emanated from his wand. "That is the one. Use it well." Olivander said. Neku nodded and stepped back.

Shiki stepped forward excitedly. "I'm Shiki!" she said happily.

"Quite bubbly aren't you?" Olivander said calmly. Shiki blushed slightly and then was handed a wand that was 10 inches, maple and dragon heart string. She got the same result as Neku and that became her wand.

Joshua then took her place and told Olivander his name. He ended up with a wand that was 13 and three quarters inches, mahogany and dragon heart string, a rare combination. Then he walked calmly back to the others.

"Ah a tough guy eh?" Olivander said to Beat once he had introduced himself. Olivander eyed him for a moment and then gave him a wand that was twelve inches, yew and unicorn hair, which soon became his chosen wand.

Rhyme stepped forward shyly. "My name is Rhyme." she said politely.

Olivander smiled a bit. "I bet it's hard work keeping your brother in line." he stated.

Rhyme laughed quietly and Beat clenched his fists. Rhyme's wand was 9 and three quarters inches, willow and phoenix feather.

Next, Sho strutted forward. "Can you hurry up with my wand you hectopascal? I don't want to stand in this stuffy shop longer than I have to." he said without introducing himself. Olivander glared at him for a moment before handing him a wand. "Quite the rude fellow aren't you?" he muttered. Sho's wand was 14 inches, sequoia and phoenix feather, and like Joshua's quite a rare combination.

Uzuki received a wand that was 10 and a half inches, redwood and unicorn hair, Konishi's wand was 13 inches, pine and dragon heart string, and finally Kariya's wand was 12 and a half inches, oak and phoenix feather. Olivander then shooed the group out of his shop. Now that their shopping was finished, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had rented rooms for the week leading up to their departure to Hogwarts.

To be continued...


End file.
